konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Nobles
Noble (ノーブル, nōburu) is a term attributed to a person, who, due to hereditary means, is of high political, economic and/or social standing. A family of nobles is often referred to as a house, household or clan. A noble's power and wealth is often dependent on the influence and status of their household. Power isn't only measured by wealth, as some of the greatest households such as House Dustiness are in actuality fairly poor. A person can not be considered a noble unless they are born into a household or marry into one, regardless of their wealth or power. Most nobles share the common trait of vibrant blue eyes and blond hair, which is a very rare sight among commoners. A lot of nobles lack common sense and independence due to their sheltered upbringing, because of this the poorer and less influential nobles are often more sensible. A lot of nobles are very high-level as they have spent their entire lives consuming high-quality cuisine with a large amount of experience points. Known Noble Households * Belzerg Clan: The Belzerg Clan is the royal family of the Kingdom of Belzerg. The clan is known to procreate with powerful heroes, resulting in an incredibly strong gene-pool which affords the members of Clan Belzerg with natural gifts on the same level as cheat players from Japan. Their known members include the unnamed King of Belzerg, the first prince Belzerg Stylish Sword Jatis, and the young princess Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris. Among its family heirlooms is the sacred sword Calibur, wielded by Princess Iris. The members of the royal family possess little common sense due to their pampered upbringing. * Dust's Household: '''This household is based out of an unnamed neighboring nation of Belzerg. It was supposedly of low standing and its only known member was Rein Chelka, who was later stripped of his nobility and exiled after eloping with a princess, becoming the blond delinquent adventurer Dust. Upon the exile of Dust, this household was dissolved. * '''House Alderp: '''This household was of high standing and very wealthy. Its only known members were Lord Alexei Barnes Alderp and his son Alexei Barnes Walter. Alderp governed over the land of Axel but was very corrupt and greatly disliked by his people. Eventually Alderp was sent to Hell by a demon named Maxwell and the household was dissolved. Walter took up a position under Lord Ignis of the Dustiness House. * '''House Dustiness: '''This household is of very high social and political standing, however it is still fairly poor. The house has governed the land of Axel since the disappearance of Lord Alderp, and is well-liked by the people. The members of the household are often powerful knights who defend the kingdom, as such they have been nicknamed the "shield of the kingdom". The family are devout worshipers of Eris, the Goddess of Fortune. Their known living members include Dustiness Ford Ignis, Dustiness Ford Lalatina, and Dustiness Ford Sylphina. * '''House Shinfornea: This household has a very high high-standing, even rivaling House Dustiness in power. Similar to House Dustiness, House Shinfornea's members are often powerful knights who defend the kingdom, as such they have been nicknamed the "sword of the kingdom". Its only known member is Princess Iris's retainer Claire, who is apparently its eldest daughter. * Rain's Household: This household is of very low economical and political standing. Because of its low status it produces nobles with relatively high common sense. Its only known member is Rain, a powerful mage who serves as a retainer to Princess Iris. * '''Revi's Household: '''This unnamed household serves as the royal family of the Kingdom of Elroad. Its members are known as incredibly skilled gamblers. The only known member of this household is Prince Revi, who, at the age of twelve, rules Elroad. Category:Terminology